lasgoul_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
The Old World
The Old World The Old World is believed to be the center of mortal civilization -- most societies began here, and colonized the New World in ages past, although some races and powers were already well-established there. As such, the Old World features more in the way of humans, elves, and dwarves, whereas the New World is considered wilder, and less urban.' '' '''Gromnir Mountains' The Gromnir Mountains are the ancestral homeland of the dwarves, the place where they claim they were first made. The Soul Forge, the mighty forge Gromnir used to create dwarfkind, is believed to be lost somewhere deep beneath the mountain range. Now it is the richest and most powerful of their territory, unaffected by the Sundering that crippled many of the other dwarf kingdoms. The High King, or Ironeye, dwells in the great city of Everhearth, the crown jewel of the dwarvish realms. ' ' Rangalais This country is one of mixed heritage. Produced by the combination of the two ancient kingdoms Rangalia and Old Chevlais, Rangalais has created a unique culture that slides closer to the original heritage depending on how far to the East or West one goes. The Eastern side is closer to Chevlaian, with more chivalrous knights and a greater affinity for wine and finer foods. To the West are the hardier Rangalian-blooded folk, with huscarl soldiers and simple luxuries. The two sides were forced to unite for their own survival when the Starlight Empire invaded from the South. Their king is Artair Stenson, a man tempered in the fire of war and stern in his leadership. He is new to the throne and surrounds himself by loyal and powerful allies and advisors. The country is currently at war with the Starlight Empire, border activity having flared up in recent years. ' ' The Starlight Empire The Starlight elves are a group of elves hailing from the Starlight Forest. They were once a peaceful country, content to live their lives in peace and worship their patron goddess Deum Lucis. However, several centuries ago a vast majority of their beloved forest was burned down and new trees would not grow back from the scarred earth. Their king was caught in the fire and died. In the wake of his death a group of princes came together and organized what was left of the kingdom in a war against their Southern neighbor, Ismire. Rapidly militarizing and in need of more resources the empire first invaded their northern allies, Rangalia and Old Chevlais. When the two nations combined, they turned their attention southward and, for several centuries, have been at war. Starlight elves are often a stoic and strict people, having lost much of their light when they abandoned their goddess, Lucis. The Starlight Empire and Ismire are separated by a grassy territory then immediately transitions into desert. The reason for this is unexplained. ' ' Ismire Ismire is a desert country, rich in magical energy. Its inhabitants are primarily elves, although because of the intense magical saturation within their territory they have developed into a different kind of elf from their Starlight cousins. Ismirians are often called High Elves and have a stronger bond to magic as well as an indefinite lifespan, able to live forever in perfect conditions. Disease, starvation, and other mortal afflictions are still capable of killing them, though. The Ismirians were blamed for the destruction of the Starlight Forest, though whether they are the culprits is unknown. Nevertheless, they wage a bitter war against the Starlight Forest. Their ruler, often referred to as The Sultan, is a powerful elf with two djinni under his control. The Djinni have three remaining wishes between them. ' ' Satarap Satarap is an Ismirian occupied territory in the Old Auslandic steppes, taken centuries ago at the beginning of the Starlight-Ismirian conflict. It is mostly occupied by Auslanders though ruled by Ismirians. Its primary purpose is as a source for horses and human soldiers for the Ismirian armies. ' ' Old Auslands The Old Auslands is a country dominated by humans, the terrain a massive steppes. The signs of ancient warmongering are still visible across the landscape, with such massive fortress-cities as the capital, Old Kriegburg, serving as a constant reminder of their heritage. Now Old Auslanders are are much less violent people, worship the god Stallmeister, and are known for their excellent horses and horsemen. The annexation as the territory now known as Satarap has never sat well with the people, though, and there is word of a possible reuniting with their cultural cousins in the New Auslands. The Old Auslandic leader, Karel Zwedlig, has led with a policy of peace and is unlikely to support such a movement. ' ' Praia The fractured territory of Praia, once a united nation long ago in history, is ruled by numerous clans. The land is made up primarily of green rolling hills and meadows littered with once-great castles and fortresses, now ruined. Although there are some cities and bastions that were restored or made anew, many clan lordlings and bandit warlords alike have based themselves in these ruined castles. As a result the territory often proves dangerous to those traveling unprepared for battle. The two largest of the clans are the Bruces and O’Murphies. The former claim heritage to the legendary king Bruce the Broken Crowned, wielder of the mythical Brightsword. They also have within their territory Greenshire, the capital city of the country when it was united. The O’Murphies are equally large but claim less coveted territory and wealth, resulting in less stable infrastructure and defense. They are, because of this, often harried by Ranirocan reavers and Rangalaian foraging units. The rest of the territory is inhabited by numerous lesser clans who war over broken castles and ruined cities, that part of the country largely existing in disrepair. Raniroc The cold and harsh island of Raniroc is home to a dangerous culture of extraordinarily large humans, with many reaching up to seven feet in height. The burly giants from this land, unable to scratch more than a basic subsistence from the island, developed long ago a tradition of seafaring and raiding. They strike fear into the hearts of merchant ships and coastal towns and have enjoyed the security of their barren rock, as none would waste so many men to invade the territory. Their society is broken up into clans or tribes, with their leadership being based entirely on their ranks within a ship’s crew. At times there is strife within the culture and in the event that two clans go to war the victor often absorbs the other.